


"I had to be sure!

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day ten of the Christmas OTP Challenge created by ambiguouslygayhusbands over on tumblr. </p><p>Day 10 - Baking christmas cookies.</p><p>Emma, Regina and Henry bake some christmas cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I had to be sure!

"Emma, no!"

"Aw come on 'Gina. Don't be a spoil sport."

"Yeah, come on mom." Henry chimed in.

Regina sighed. "Fine."

Emma grinned and spun the wheel on the main system for the speakers in the house, filling the room with festive music.

"You had it on stand by?" Regina scoffed.

"Uh, yeah. I knew you couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes." It was true. Regina coudn't help but give in when Emma gave her the adorable watery eyed look that she did for almost everything that she wanted. 

Regina just shook her head fondly and motioned for Emma to join her in the kitchen. She handed her an apron and Emma looked at it with humour in her eyes. 

"'I heart the cook'? Really 'Gina?" She peered over her hands and face palmed when she saw Regina's, which said 'I am the cook bitch' and Henry's, which read 'I'm the cooks son. Jealous?'

"When did you get these?" Emma asked.

"Years ago." Regina shrugged. "I knew you'd come around eventually." Regina winked and Emma's jaw dropped. She shook her head and walked towards Regina, wrapping her arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek tenderly. 

"Didn't know you could see the future darling." Emma purred into her ear, before stepping back and tying the apron around her waist. 

"I can't." Regina said nochantly. "But Rumple can." She had a mischevious grin on her face, and Henry grinned at the scene unfolding before him.

"You actually went to Rumple and asked him?"

"Well I had to be sure."

Emma kissed Regina's lips at that, only braking away when Henry cleared his throat awkwardly. They just giggled.

\------------------

Once they'd actually started to bake, Emma cranked up the volume of the music and began to dance around the kitchen as she cut the peppermint dough into candy canes. 

"Mom, youre ripping them! Stand still!" Henry moaned. 

Regina chuckled. "Yeah mom, stand still." Emma threw a ball of dough at her, and Regina caught it in her mouth. The pair began to cheer as Henry sulked.

"Mooooom. Come on look, they look like bo peeps staff, not candy canes. Do you want to do the snicker doodles?" Henry shouted over his mothers' laughter. "At least I don't think you can mess them up." Henry mumbled. Regina heard that one.

She stopped laughing and glared at her son. "Henry!" She scolded. "How old are you, two? They're only cookies, get over it. Emma can make them however she likes. Okay?" Emma stuck her tongue out at him, and that was the final straw. 

"I hate you both!" He shouted, before storming upstairs. Emma spun on her heel to look at Regina, whose eyes were glossy and whose bottom lip was quivering. She silently pulled her close, stroking her hair and pressing her lips to her shoulder. Maybe they were broken after all. 

No, Emma thought. She would fix this. After gently guiding Regina to a chair, Emma stormed upstairs, yanking open Henrys bedroom door. 

"What the hell was that?" She demanded. Henry was sobbing into his pillow. 

His muffled explanation only angered Emma more. "Look at me when I talk to you!"

He pulled his head up, red raw tear tracks across his face. "Well?"

"I wanted them to be perfect." He choked. 

"They're only cookies."

"I - I wanted to take some over to Jefferson's house."

Emma was baffled. "What, why?"

"Because Ilike Grace okay? Problem is, a lot of people like her. I got no chance."

Emma started to put together the peices. "So you wanted to impress her?"

Henry nodded silently. 

"Wait here, calm down, and I'll come see you. Don't think you're getting away with this."

He looked at the floor in shame and Emma stalked out, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"He likes Grace." She stated as she walked through the boundary. 

"What?"

"He likes Grace. Jeffersons kid. He-he wanted to take some cookies over to impress her. Thats why he wanted them perfect. What do we do?"

"What do you mean?" Regina looked confused by Emma's behaivour. 

"He-he shouldn't be dating yet! What do we do?" 

"...he's 13 Emma. He's old enough to date."

Now Emma thought about it, he was. She'd missed so much of his childhood, Emma realised, that she forgot how old he actually was. She was sure she was going to make that up. She had to.


End file.
